Sandi Griffin
'Sandi Griffin '''is a student at Lawndale High (aged 16-18), leader of the Fashion Club, and not-so-secret antagonist for Quinn Morgendorffer. She is voiced by Janie Mertz. - Sandi, "Just Add Water" Early Sandi is amused by it. ("Daria Dance Party")]] In fifth grade, she had braces and she doesn't want anyone at Lawndale High to know about this ("Lucky Strike"). (Either she went to a different elementary school to most of her peers or they've forgotten about it) Sandi went to Glenfield Middle School. She volunteered for the school's dance committee, which was a massive disaster - particularly with her bratty brothers deliberately damaging stuff - and this put her off volunteering for life; her mother simply told her, smugly, "to volunteer is to say, 'use me'". ("Daria Dance Party") She said she founded Lawndale High's Fashion Club. Since Daria arrived early into Sandi's first year at Lawndale and the club already existed, Sandi must have done this very early on. For years, she had a cat called Fluffy. In her second appearance, Sandi is talking to The Popular Girl; MTV's "Oh the Obscurity!" feature implied (tongue-in-cheek) that Sandi knocked Popular Girl aside and took her social position... Relationship with Quinn Sandi is the self-appointed ruler of small but influential clique, the Fashion Club, and is the group's undisputed queen bee—until the arrival of Quinn Morgendorffer, that is. Initially, she seemed friendly to Quinn and almost immediately made her the VP of the Fashion Club. It wasn't long, however, before Sandi became intensely jealous of Quinn's greater popularity and cuteness (starting at "Too Cute"). She is always trying to one-up Quinn, usually with a thin smile and very unconvincing politeness. Sandi often bullies the members of the Fashion Club into doing things her way, and delights in pointing out "obvious" flaws in Quinn's dress, plans, lifestyle, or family, to which Quinn usually replies with a shaky, "Oh, Sandi! Of course not..." followed by a statement that she really meant to say or do something that agreed completely with what Sandi thinks. Quinn, meanwhile, tried to launch a coup against Sandi when she wasn't present for a March meeting of the Fashion Club; she asked the others if they thought Sandi was a good president and suggested she'd tried to "set them up" with her fashion claims, but quickly backtracked when Stacy and Tiffany said they thought Sandi was a good prez. ("The Daria Diaries") Sandi, for her part, smiles with glee when Quinn is humiliated in "Fair Enough". Sandi frequently tries to deflate Quinn's popularity and often well-meaning suggestions. She recruits the remaining Fashion Club members to oppose Quinn's plans by playing against their insecurities and leaving them no choice but to follow suit. For the most part, Sandi's vengeance is usually quelled by Quinn's remarkable good fortune and incurable popularity. In the episode "Daria Dance Party," Sandi deliberately abandons Quinn when she volunteers the Fashion Club as the leaders of the school dance committee (due to a "traumatic" event in her preteens when she became overwhelmed with planning a dance; in response to this, her mother told her that "to volunteer is to say 'use me'"). Instead, Sandi plans an unsupervised house party on the very same night, tempting guests to attend with promises of free pizza, a big screen television, and an outdoor hot tub. The plot is foiled, however, when the boys invited to Sandi's party make a hasty exit after discovering that Quinn will not be attending. Similarly, in the episode "Just Add Water", Sandi delights in the opportunity to publicly humiliate Quinn by speculating and gossiping about the possibility of Quinn being stood up by her date, Marco, "the talcum powder model." This plan, too, backfires, as Quinn feigns strength and independence and Sandi is eventually dumped by her date, Brent. Although Sandi and Quinn are often at odds, there is a measure of sincerity in their friendship. When Sandi unexpectedly gains weight in "Fat Like Me," she withdraws from the Fashion Club out of embarrassment and shame. In an attempt to kill Quinn's chances of succeeding as Fashion Club President, Sandi manipulates Quinn into surrendering her position as Vice President, supposedly "out of respect for their friendship." Although flustered, Quinn continually visits and cares for Sandi, and is the only club member who is actually bothered Sandi has gone. When Quinn decides to help Sandi lose weight and come back to school, Sandi is driven to tears by this act of kindness, and the two girls declare their love and appreciation of one another. (She never find out that Daria tricked Quinn into doing it by inventing a threat to her popularity) At the end of the episode, Sandi has mostly returned to her normal vindictive self, only slightly changed by her experience—but she never afterward speaks ill of Quinn or treats her badly. "Fat Like Me" also has the club backing Quinn over Sandi - something that Sandi swiftly concedes. This is the first time she's been challenged and she looks quite worried about it. A running gag throughout the series is Sandi's consistent outing of Quinn's family in public places. Quinn, who is embarrassed and reluctant to admit any relation to her parents or older sister Daria, will often downplay their existence or their family ties. When Quinn finally admitted they were sisters in "Lucky Strike" and it turned out everyone else had figured it out, Sandi was left stunned. Position Within the Fashion Club While not an exceptionally bright student, Sandi is the most eloquent of all the Fashion Club members. She often voices the assumed collective opinion of all the girls using haughty speech and an occasionally impressive range of vocabulary. This is in stark contrast to fellow Fashion Club member Tiffany Blum-Deckler's slow and monotone Valspeak responses, which usually only echo either Sandi or Quinn's sentiments while using as few syllables as possible. Sandi is a very deliberate, cautious leader, who is rarely indecisive and shows few weaknesses. As such, she sets the agenda for most of the Fashion Club's projects and weekly obsessions. Sandi enforces her control over the other girls by requiring their exclusive loyalty to the Club and Sandi herself. This loyalty is often challenged, especially in episodes "The Daria Hunter" and "Antisocial Climbers," where the Fashion Club finds itself divided in support of either Sandi or Quinn. Academics Sandi's ability at school is shown to be incredibly bad, though this may be down to apathy rather than intellect: in "Lucky Strike", she doesn't realise that the lead in Romeo and Juliet is called Romeo, and doesn't bother to take any notes. She's notably dismissive about teachers and tutors any time she mentions them. In "Is It Fall Yet?", however, she lies about her P-STAT scores rather than admit Stacy and Quinn got higher scores than her. Family Sandi's mother, Linda, a successful businesswoman, often clashes with Quinn's over-achieving and competitive mother, Helen. Linda and Helen's relationship mirrors that of their daughters, with each woman trying to out-do the other in terms of successes in work, family, or physical attraction, while feigning polite friendship (often through gritted teeth). While Helen would rather not deal with Linda's pretentious boasting, Linda takes every opportunity to ruffle Helen's feathers, even encouraging Sandi to do the same with Quinn... and [[Fair Enough|even looking happy]] when Quinn is humiliated in public. Outside of clashes with Helen, she's advised Sandi not to bother doing volunteer work and was smug when Sandi's attempt to do so went wrong. Sandi's father, Tom, is a chartered accountant (per The Daria Database). Due to his almost lack of screen time in the series, almost nothing his known of him. His only short appearance in Fair Enough suggests he has a lack of backbone and control over his own family, a theme often explored in fanfiction. Sandi has two younger brothers, Sam and Chris, who are infatuated with Quinn. When the boys' traditional sibling rivalry with Sandi contrasts with their love for Quinn, Sandi's envy is great enough for her to kick Quinn out of her home for the weekend ("Gifted"). On the "Selective Soulmate" website, Sandi claims her cousin works for the FBI. Status from S5 onwards In the fifth series, Quinn began to challenge Sandi's authority in the group more openly and successfully, and there were indications that Quinn no longer valued her Fashion Club membership; the insecure Stacy Rowe also started to stand up to Sandi, possibly inspired by Quinn. "Fat Like Me" saw Stacy support one of Quinn's challenges; "Lucky Strike" had Quinn stand up to Sandi over Daria's substitute teaching, with Stacy (and Tiffany) deliberately undercutting Sandi's subsequent attempt to shame her for being related to Daria; and "Life in the Past Lane" had Stacy work with Upchuck despite Sandi's dispproval, and even get a dig in at her. In each case, Sandi backed down rather than continue the fight. The MTV "Fashion Club Guide to Digital Dating" website revealed that Sandi has to look outside of Lawndale to find dates, due to "a completely undeserved reputation for paranoia and viciousness. When I find out who's behind those rumors I will skin them alive." "Is It College Yet?" had Sandi lose her voice due to a viral infection, which Stacy believed was due to her wishing Sandi would shut up. Despite Stacy's terror of Sandi finding out and her desire to placate her, when Sandi gave her a list of tasks to make up for it, Stacy refused. This started a wave of Fashion Club members taking indefinite sabbaticals, and in the face of that Sandi claimed that she too had been thinking of doing that anyway. Despite no longer being a formal club, they continued to be friends and hang out talking about fashion anyway... Trivia * Janie Mertz also provided the talent for characters Brittany Taylor, and Sandi's mother, Linda. Sandi speaks in a low, sonorous voice, while Brittany's speech is high pitched and squeaky. Both characters' voices have a similar amount of stress and intonation in their speech patterns. * In the Latin American dubbing, she was voiced by Dulce Guerrero. * "The Daria Database" mentions Sandi is 16 at the time of S2, making her older than most of her classmates * You can see her in "The Invitation" dancing up a storm on her own, as if nobody's watching - a rare time you'd see her free of caring what others thought. * Takes part in "power yoga" ("Monster"). * Has made her own set of car keys and hidden them to circumvent her mother, Linda ("Gifted"). * Sandi likes babies, saying "they're so cute when they smile at you" ("Depth Takes a Holiday") * Has a white Persian cat named Fluffy that she cares about. On one occasion ("The Misery Chick"), she came to Daria for advice after Fluffy fell ill after eating makeup. * The show never mentions whether Sandi is her full name or a nickname. Griffin, Sandi Category:Students Category:Fashion Club Member Category:Females Category:Teenagers